Today, arsenic (As) poisoning is one of the major environmental threats worldwide as millions of human beings have been exposed to excessive arsenic through contaminated drinking water. The serious toxicity of arsenic has been well documented. Worldwide, communities demand novel separation technologies for the removal of arsenic from drinking water. Conventional adsorbent technologies currently in use for remediation of metal-contaminated water have various limitations in terms of capacity, selectivity and robustness. In this Phase I program, an arsenic selective ligand-anchored fiber adsorbent will be developed as the basis for an innovative arsenic removal technology for drinking water with higher capacity, good selectivity, and enhanced robustness compared to conventional technologies such as ion exchange, activated alumina, and others. The goals for this Phase I program will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: 1) to functionalize fibers with As-selective ligands, 2) to measure As adsorption by the functionalized fibers, and 3) to evaluate and refine the fiber adsorbent for As removal. If this Phase I program is successful, a Phase II proposal will be submitted for the construction and testing of a prototype filter module for the application studies using drinking water. This project will explore a novel technology that can be applied to the remediation of drinking water, water for medical use, such as dialysis, and groundwater contaminated by arsenic. [unreadable] Arsenic (As) is identified as the number one most hazardous substance on the 2001 CERCLA Priority List of Hazardous Substances (ATSDR 2001).Today, arsenic poisoning is one of the major environmental threats worldwide as millions of human beings have been exposed to excessive As through contaminated drinking water. Our technology will allow communities of all sizes a simple and cost effective source of arsenic-free drinking water. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]